Sacrifice
by renivatio
Summary: ZeroxYuuki oneshot collection. She had to, just once more, feel the softness of his hair, the delicacy of his features. They were now contorted in rage but she looked past it to the Zero of her past. Zero… her friend. Zero… her love…
1. Sacrifice

**This may become a collection. If I have any inspiration for more (which I doubt). Well, ahem. This is written completely disregarding anything that's happened in the manga past uh… chapter 30ish. Because I'm a die-hard Zero fan and am NOT happy with the way things are going with VK right now xD. **

_Sacrifice_

* * *

"_Take this gun. When the time comes, when I become a monster, aim it at my heart and shoot."_

He had left one bullet in the gun. One small, silver bullet that would claim his life and his life only.

- - -

'Ugh!". Hiss.

Strong arms grabbed hers and pinned them to the brick wall behind her. His eyes were red. Not the light shade of reddish-pink she'd see in them when he fed on her. No, this was a searing, glaring red. This was no longer the red of bloodlust, but of blood_craze_.

Those eyes were looking at her now. Desperately. They focused, then unfocused. His hands gripped tighter on her shoulders. His breath grew short and rough. His face was inches from hers but he did not lower his head to sink his teeth into her skin as she'd expected. She could see his struggle, see that even now, when he was at the end of his sanity, he still fought the demon inside him. But then, Zero had always been strong. Perhaps that's why she'd clung to him, why she'd hid behind his protective shield every time something frightened her. Well, now their roles were reversed. It was he who needed the protection now. Not from other people or anything of that nature, but from himself. She just wished she had the strength to do what she had to do.

With one hand she fumbled about in her pocket. Her hands closed upon the barrel of the gun. The deathly coldness of it chilled her heart. She struggled with the safety latch. Tears were now coursing down her face, falling onto the ripped tatters of his shirt. With her other hand she reached to cup his face. She had to, just once more, feel the softness of his hair, the delicacy of his features. They were now contorted in rage but she looked past it to the Zero of her past. Zero… her friend. Zero…

…_her love…_

"Goodbye Zero"

**Bang!**

His eyes widened in shock as blood spurted from his chest. The sheen of red vanished and she saw once again those familiar, lovely amethyst eyes of his. The shock in them dissipated and was replaced by a calm acceptance. His lips started to slowly, painfully form the words "Thank you".

But he stopped short.

And held his breath in horror.

But that was all he could do, watch.

The gun that had been aimed at his chest was now being turned around by those gentle hands, the barrel now facing her. She smiled at him, a sweet sad smile. One bullet? Had he honestly thought that she could destroy him, the most precious person in her life, and still continue living? She couldn't. And so, now there were two bullets not one.

She slowly pulled the trigger….

Sacrifice? No, this was love.

* * *

**Yeah I know, not that good is it? Kinda lame really. But, I****'ve been feeling sad lately (maybe that's why my fanfics lately have been sad? OO) so, a few nice reviews would be the best thing to cheer me up ;) **


	2. Her Cruelty

**This really random. REALLY random. It doesn't even make sense O.O I've kinda taken parts of the manga (like the time Yuuki went to visit the Moon dorm on the night it was established and Kaname drinking from Ruka) and mixed it with stuff that I made up (like all the Zero stuff). This isn't really ZeroxYuuki, more Yuuki and what she does to both Zero and Kaname. Because while I adore Zero, I can't completely hate Kaname. He has a sort of gentleness in his nature that draws you to him. But anyway, read on! **

_Her Cruelty_

* * *

"_You make me cruel, Yuuki"_

Those were the words that were whispered to her in her dreams. It was a man's voice that spoke to her but she was never able to place it and his face was always hidden in shadows. She had had that particular dream twice. Of the first time, all she could remember was falling asleep on the steps of the Moon dorm and then waking up in a bed, wrapped in Kaname-senpai's coat. The second time she had been waiting to take a shower after Zero had finished but had fallen asleep. That time she had woken up in her own bed but had no recollection of how she'd gotten there.

It was a strange dream. A sad dream. But was it really a dream? Sometimes a blur of images would flash through Yuuki's mind and she would wonder if perhaps it was real. She would lie awake in bed, scanning her memories for evidence, a fragment of truth that showed her whether those words, that gently pained tone, was reality or delusion. But…how could she make anyone cruel? She strived for acceptance and happiness and wanted others to have the same. She would never deliberately hurt anyone, she would never want to cause anyone pain. What could she have done to make anyone cruel?

- - -

The long slender fingers of dorm leader Kaname Kuran pushed away slithers of blonde hair. Not gently… but not roughly either. His hands seemed to work with a mechanised automation, he felt no passion, not even hunger. A sigh escaped Ruka as his fangs sank into her soft skin. He knew that tears were coursing down her face from the happiness of this feeble acknowledgement. He knew that he was lying to her and lying to himself. He knew that he would break her heart.

But he didn't care.

Because Yuuki was not by his side. Because he needed her. Because … because… not being able to have her filled him with a despair that insisted on breaking all the rules.

As Ruka clung to him and he to her, he whispered to himself, "_Yuuki, you make me cruel"._

_- - -_

"Uh.. Um, Kiryuu-kun?"

Mouse-like face, timid eyes. She was faintly familiar but Zero could not quite think where from…oh yes. She was the girl that asked had approached him at the dance.

"What is it?"

His tone was brisk, almost dismissive. He didn't have time for this.

"I…I was hoping you would accept this!"

Bowing abruptly she held out a parcel to him.

'I'm sorry, I can't"

And he walked away before he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

Because it was only Yuuki's parcels that mattered. Because it was only Yuuki's love that he needed. And because it was Yuuki's love that he would never have…

"_You make me cruel, Yuuki"_

- - -

Dressed in pyjamas and teeth freshly brushed, Yuuki jumped into bed. Her eyes closed at almost the very minute her head hit the pillowand she settled into her innocent slumber, unaware of what she did to the two most important men in her life.

* * *

**Ok, who guessed that I had absolutely no idea how to end this? -hands out prizes to all the smart cookies out there- I sort of just started writing without any idea what I was writing about and then came to a kind of block because I didn****'t know where to take it. **

**But since I actually went to the trouble of writing it all, I thought I might as well put it up. Review? **


End file.
